


Saving Hope

by JiminysJournal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Digital Human Brought to Real World, Gen, Project Looking Glass, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: This is totally how it ended, right?





	Saving Hope

Mack and Yo-Yo were kissing in the hanger. They had just discussed how he had lost Hope, when, overhearing them, Daisy bolted in.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she said. “Before she got wiped from the Framework, I backed Hope up onto a Hard Drive.”

“You did?” Mack asked, unsure whether or not to believe her. Was she just trying to make him feel better, or…And what next?

As if on cue, Fitz came in, explaining, “I know how to build a device that can bring her here. It’s called ‘Project Looking Glass.’”

“Project what, now?”

“I’ll explain later.”

**_Later_ **

“It’s finished.” Fitz patted the machine, in pride.

“And you’re sure this will work?” Mack asked.

“It should, yeah.”

Simmons asked, “Even without the _Darkhold_?”

“Yeah. The _Darkhold_ was just a way…to…to teach us how to make it. But _I_ designed the machine itself _using_ that knowledge. Or rather the knowledge Madame Hydra imparted on me.”

“And, just to be clear,” Coulson asked, “she won’t have an array of Inhuman powers or anything, right?”

“No, I programmed that out, so not unless she already carries the Inhuman gene.” Fitz explained.

“And how long will it take?” May asked.

“A few minutes. I suggest we get out of here, while it’s doing its thing.” Fitz replied. He then turned to Mack. “Except for you, of course.” He tossed him a robe. “You’ll need this.”

Yo-Yo walked up to Mack. “I’m sorry for calling her fake. It’s just — you know — I missed you.”

“Hey, _I’m_ not the one you need to apologize to.”

“And I will. Once she’s here. I _would_ like to get to know her, after all.”

**_After a Few Minutes_ **

“What are we going to tell her mother?” Yo-Yo asked.

“Ah, usually we come up with some crazy explanation that involves something weird,” Coulson explained, “Whatever we come up with, I think she’ll just be so glad to have her daughter in her life, it’ll overshadow our outlandish explanation.”

“And what if she, like, freaks out or something?” Daisy asked.

“That’s why we try to ease them into it,” May answered, before turning to Coulson. “So, what are you think? Parallel universe?”

“I mean, it’s not _wrong_.”

The team continued to wait, and soon the door opened. Mack and Hope were there. She walked up to the window, in awe.

“Are we in outer space!?”

“Oh. Right.” Coulson quipped, “Perhaps now wasn’t the _best_ time to do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. They had to send Hope back to Earth with some SWORD agents. Because they felt it best that Mack explain things to her mom, they used a remotely-controlled LMD. She took it surprisingly well.


End file.
